bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Venom
'''Venom' was a rogue tyrant, and a member of the Head of the Spear. Biography Early Life Venom was created alongside Cortez as the Guardians of Murtua. They were supposed to guide the creation of the planet Murtua and watch over it for the Great Beings, Deccius and Yzaa. However Venom grew jealous of Cortez, as his "friend" had done a better job of helping the fledgling world, and was praised by the Great Beings. Venom then took his rage out on the Great Beings creations, destroying what they had built, and killing countless innocent beings. The Great Beings sent their best warrior, Cortez, to stop Venom's rampage. The two former friends fought a great battle, one of the largest conflicts in the history of the Galactic Universe, and Cortez triumphed over Venom in the end. The Great Beings then came, and sent Venom far, far away into exile. ''Trial of Iron Hearing of Venom for the first time, the leader of the Head of the Spear, Ulreq, used his great power to contact the exiled warrior. With some help from Makuta Methenor and Atreu Zha-xar, Venom was transported back to Murtua. After some talk with the various Head of the Spear members, he joined the organization, taking the missing Vraal's place among their ranks. His first duty was to contact Promethius, a Sansta-Skakdi of Plasma who led the infamous Piraka of Murtua, a group of trained assassins who operated in the Industry Region of Uteara. They established an alliance between the two factions and the Piraka began eliminating targets that Ulreq needed out of the way. Afterward, Venom tried to establish an alliance between the Industry Region's weapons manufactures and the Head of the Spear. He failed to convince Turaga Vices, but not before he severely injured the governor. Promethius was later sent to speak with the Turaga, and he managed to convince Vices to join the Head of the Spear's side. Venom questioned this, but the Sansta-Skakdi simply ignored him. Later on, Venom was sent to the Green Region of Uteara to check on the defenses of the village of Ota-Koro. Instead, he encountered a Rahi-like being named Autahr, who was scouting for Head agents. The two got into a brief skirmish, which resulted in Autahr fleeing back to an unknown location. Venom followed and discovered that he was allied with a group of Toa known as the Toa Liiri. He overheard their plans to attack the Head of the Spear's island base of Kehtyva, so he attacked the team, but was defeated by their numbers. He explained that he worked for the Head, and when Reizac, Toa of Sand, tried to question him further, he lashed out and escaped. He confronted Ulreq on the matter, asking the Shadow Lord what he wished be done. Ulreq laughed at the thought of mere Toa trying to stop the faction, but a word from Zha-xar convinced him that Venom should eliminate them ahead of time. The Head leader allowed this and sent Venom and a troop of Rahkshi after the Toa Liiri. On his boat, Venom saw another ship heading towards the Head's island base. By the time he realized who was on that ship, it was too late, and the Liiri had stormed the island. The barge provided to him by Ulreq was soon attacked by the force of gravity, and he and the Skakdi that were aboard were forced to swim to the Green Region's eastern beach. A large battle erupted between the opposing force and the Skakdi, Venom himself targeting a giant by the name of Gravemos. After a fierce fight, Venom was knocked unconscious and sent plummeting into the waters of the Great Sea. He was not seen for entirety of the thousand year time break thereafter. Defeat Fractures Venom traveled to the Central City of Uteara with Zha-xar and Krevt. There, they encountered Iro, and Venom was hesitant to trust him. He confronted Xinlo, and battled until they were interrupted. Iro later revealed himself to be Ulreq, who brutally killed Krevt for his treachery. Zha-xar handed Venom a special vile, a bomb, which he released, and single-handedly destroyed the city. Looking in a Wrong Direction Venom's body disappeared some time after his death. Gravemos reported this to Iro, who simply dismissed the former Guardian's body as being lost in the sea. Abilities & Traits Venom was impatient and got extremely jealous, often killing others to surpass them. His anger was legendary, and when he was in a awful mood, his temper usually led to massive damage. Venom possessed several abilities including the power to control plant life to the extent of creating and controlling a large, plant creature, but only from existing Flora, that is to say, he can't create the plant life himself. He also spat deadly venom, as was his namesake, which could kill a foe in mere minutes, as well as controled laser eye vision, though after its' use he was temporarily blinded. Tools A mysterious object that Venom retrieved during his exile allowed him to access the Elemental Power of Shadow. His control over this element was equivalent to that of a Makuta. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Venom. Appearances *Trial of Iron'' *''Defeat'' *''Fractures'' *''Looking in a Wrong Direction'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Murtua Category:Guardians of Murtua Category:Head of the Spear Category:Venom Category:Iro Category:Benevus